The Girl Who Cried Wolf
by Fumetage
Summary: Ruby discovers her Second Soul. How will RWBY handle this? First Fic, hope it goes well. Rated T just in case. Eventual Ladybug pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**this is my first fan-fic and I hope it turns out really well. If people enjoy this story, I will keep writing. If it sucks, I will keep writing anyway because I like this idea. I am open to constructive criticism and story ideas, If there is a flaw in the story please tell me so I can try and fix it. If the first chapter sucks it's because It's difficult to start sometimes (as i'm sure some of you are aware). anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>SLAM!..."Thank Christ that was a dream." Ruby had fallen out of her bed and landed flat on her face. Her nightmare had caused her that much distress in her sleep that she violently rolled out of her bed.<p>

The nightmares were getting pretty bad, always involving the death of someone close to her. In this case, it was Jaune. These nightmares had been happening for just over a week and she was getting tortured by them. Ruby managed to sit up, holding her face in one hand while propping herself up with the other. She looked around and noticed that her teammates were staring at her.

"You OK? that seemed pretty bad." Yang was already getting out of bed to help her sister onto her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine. just another nightmare" Ruby managed to stumble onto her feet and held onto Yang for support as she was holding onto her nose.

"How is my nose? Is it bleeding?" Yang moved Ruby into the soft light of the moon to get a better look. She nodded and Ruby groaned in frustration.

"Go have a shower, it will make you feel better and your sweating so go get clean and we can talk about it OK?" Ruby nodded and grabbed some clean clothes and went for the shower. she shut the door and locked it, removed her clothes and turned on the shower, then waited for the water to warm up. As she waited, she looked in the mirror and saw her bloody nosed, and sighed. _Why me? why do I of all people have to have these horrible dreams. _She thought to herself. she checked the water to make sure it a satisfactory temperature, and stepped in and had her shower.

After about 5 minutes, she finished her shower and left to talk to Yang. She found her making Hot Chocolate in the kitchen area. Ruby sat down at the small table and waited for her sister to arrive with the delicious hot beverages.

"So, What happened?" Yang asked with a soft and sympathetic tone, one which Ruby found quite soothing in times where she was sad or upset.

Ruby sighed and explained that she was having nightmares of people who she cared about dying out on the field fighting Grimm.

"This time it was Jaune." Ruby said quietly as she sipped her Hot Chocolate. Yang felt awful that her sister was experiencing this sort of thing, but she didn't know what to do. She pulled Ruby in for a hug and they stayed there for about 5 minutes. They noticed that the sun was rising, and Ruby cheered up quickly as the effects of the nightmare wore off and her teammates were waking up groggily due to the fact it was now Monday and they had Grimm Studies first thing today.

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake got ready for the day and went down to the Cafeteria to get some breakfast with Team JNPR. They talked, shared gossip and explained Ruby's nightmare predicament.

"that's... a very violent way to die, I certainly hope such a person doesn't exist to to do that to someone" Pyrrha was certainly concerned about these dreams. Ren and Blake were contemplating what such a series of dreams could mean as they scanned their knowledge for an explanation, Nora and Weiss just ate their breakfast, not paying attention to the conversation.

"If this is Grimm related then maybe we can ask Professor port after Grimm Studies?" Ren suggested. Ruby nodded in agreement and continued to eat her breakfast.

**Grimm Studies**

The class was very slow for RWBY and all the other students as Professor Port droned on about Grimm and various tales of his younger years. Cardin was also bored, causing him to throw pieces of paper at various people to agitate them for his amusement. Velvet Scarlatina just happened to be in the row just in front of Cardin, so he through bits of paper and eraser at her ear, causing them to twitch. After about 3 minutes she was fed up with him.

"STOP THROWING SHIT AT ME YOU BLOODY BIGOT!" This caused Team CRDL to loudly laugh and point at Velvet as her face turned a deep shade of red out of embarrassment. Unfortunately for Cardin, the next thing he saw was a very frightening face of a white Wolf.

**A Few Moments Earlier**

Ruby couldn't stand seeing Team CRDL laughing at such a sweet and innocent girl, so she stood up, intent on punching Cardin in the face but she found that she couldn't control her body anymore. _What? Why can't i control myself? _Ruby was really confused as to why she couldn't move herself, but she could see what she was doing. A second voice came into her head. **Allow me to handle this, Ruby.**

The rest of the class froze in fear and astonishment as Ruby Rose transformed into something similar to the Beowolves of the Snowy Forest, but instead of have pitch black fur and red eyes, it had a pure white coat of soft fur and beautiful blue eyes. It quickly looked around, and then locked on Cardin. The creature walked over to Cardin, picked him up by the collar of his uniform and stared him in the face. "**Let this be a lesson to you." **It said in a deep voice, before hurling him through the wall at the front of the classroom and into the next room. The class not moving a muscle lest they aggravate the creature that was also Ruby. The Beowolf-like creature then changed back to the sweet girl, looked around at all the students and the professor Port who were staring her. She then noticed Professor Ozpin peering through the hole that Cardin made. "Hi Professor Ozp-" she then passed out and collapsed, again landing on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was chapter one. not my best piece of writing at all. I did try though, and it is started. I will do my best to get this story going and getting better. if you have any plot suggestions, please feel free to let me know. 'till next time<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wuddup? Friday afternoon finally! waiting for this for ages so I can update, especially because of the response from Chapter 1. better than I had anticipated, so here's Chapter 2. oh yeah, with regards to update schedule, expect updates on Friday afternoons and/or Saturdays and/or Sundays (Eastern Australian Time anyway). So without further stalling, enjoy this chapter. Fume out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ruby's unconscious state<strong>

Ruby awoke on a cold floor. She looked around and saw nothing. Black floor, no walls, no ceiling, but she did notice something strange. She had awoken next to a large, old looking tree. She stood up and looked around, confused as to where she was, how she got here or why, she called out.

"Hello?" Strangely it didn't echo as you would think it would.

"**Hello Ruby, how are you?" **A male voice said in a slightly deep but soothing voice.

"H-hello? Who are you? Where am I?" She looked around and nothing but black and the large tree.

"**This is a bit like a bridge between us, when you are unconscious, this is one way that we can communicate. As to who I am, I have chosen the name Cain. I am a being that can manifest in extremely few mortals, whether I want to or not. Think of me as a passenger, an alter ego if you will. A second soul." **Ruby took a few seconds to ponder what has been said, and then remembered something.

"So was that you who took control of me, transformed into a Beo-wolf like thing and flung Cardin through a wall?" Ruby smiled at the last part of that sentence. _I'm sure Nora would be delighted. _A second after she thought that, Cain chuckled and replied.

"**Yes, that was me, although that was the only time I can take control of your body, unless you will me to. That was me in the final stages of manifestation and I do not take harassment lightly. I also realized I have distressed you with nightmares of your worst fear." **Ruby realized what he was referring to.

"That was you? why would you do that?" Ruby was getting angry at him for those dreams were horrible to even think of.

"**I completely understand you anger, but unfortunately, that was part of my manifestation. Dreams of your worst fears are most certainly unpleasant, and they will not happen again. You are starting to wake up now, but you can talk to me at anytime through your thoughts and should you wish it, I can communicate to others by possessing your body temporarily or telepathically. Oh, and you can transform into the Beo-wolf form at will." **Ruby's eyes widened as she realised she was basically a werewolf, but smiled at the things she could do with it.

"Why did I pass out? I recall being mid-sentence, then waking up here."

**"Ah yes, completing my final stage of being "released" temporarily drained all your aura and energy, therefore passing out."** She managed to get in one last question.

"I'm guessing your gonna be in my head for a long time?"

"**Yup, I cannot be removed from your head." **Ruby sighed and the next thing she saw was the ceiling of the infirmary.

**Infirmary**

"She's awake." Ruby could hear someone calling for the nurse. She saw the nurse appear in her vision and shone a light in her eyes. After about 10 seconds of a quick examination from the nurse, she disappeared from sight and 5 new heads popped in. Ruby blinked hard a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light. She realised the people around her was the rest of RWBY and Professor Ozpin, all staring at her. Yang was the first to speak up.

"Ruby? How you feeling Champ?" Ruby sat up in the bed and realized she was restrained to it pretty good. She looked around and saw that in the bed opposite her, was Cardin in a full body cast, Staring at her in fright. Ruby couldn't but smile at the sight.

"Better than him. How long was I out, and why does my face really hurt?" Ozpin chuckled at the last question, then spoke.

"When you passed out you landed flat on your face. And you were out for 2 days." Ruby was confused and annoyed.

"Wow, the universe does not like my face at the moment. 2 days? I had a five minute conversation and woke up. Can't have been 2 days." While Ruby was thinking about the conversation with Cain, the 5 observers all looked at each other, then Ruby. Weiss suddenly broke the silence and snapped Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Conversation? With who? You were unconscious." The group started to get concerned from Ruby's last statement. Ruby made random hand movements as she tried to remember.

"Sdhbiuebiujbshuuuuuuuuuu... Cain! That's his name. Cain. He's a bit like a second soul that "manifested" in my head but gave me the ability to become a kickass Beo-wolf at will. So I'm basically a werewolf with two souls." Ruby grinned at the 5 staring friends. Ruby's smile faded after a few seconds of awkward silence.

_Cain? _**Still Here **_Ok. Just making sure I was wasn't dreaming_** Nah, you weren't**

"So... there's another being in your head, and you're a werewolf. Can we get rid of it?" A very concerned Yang spoke up, while Ozpin was deep in thought while drinking his coffee.

"Him, Yang. And he say's no we can't remove him. Apparently he can temporarily possess my body and communicate with you, or just do it telepathically which is cool. sooooo I guess I'll try and learn the possessing thingy. Also can I be removed from these restraints? I can control it...I think" Ozpin nodded at the nurse to remove the bindings. As she removed the bindings, Cain spoke to the group telepathically.

**'Ello Ruby's friends! I am Cain, as Ruby has mentioned. I will do my best to fit in and help Ruby, and you as well, as much as possible and I mean no harm to anyone. **

Everyone in the room except Ruby and Ozpin stiffened at the sudden voice that filled their heads, but they understood that this was no joke and understood the situation, even though they were no more at ease than they were 20 seconds ago. Finally, Ozpin spoke with a small smile on his face.

"Take a day off to sort this out, and then return to class, ok?" Ruby nodded in return and got off the bed.

"Shall we go then? I really want some cookies" Ruby said as she made for the door, and the rest of RWBY looked at each other, shrugged and followed her back to the dorm.

Cardin was simply lying down on the bed, in his body cast, in pain, as he listened to the conversation. He quickly learned that Ruby was now someone not to be reckoned with. Or anyone for that matter, because some simple teasing of Velvet caused some serious shit to go down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. My course is starting to get heavy and this chapter was difficult to write.<strong>

**I realize that this Chapter didn't have so much dialogue between characters, as this was primarily to establish what was going on. But don't worry I plan on shenanigans and misadventures when possible (MAYBE some darker stuff, who knows? I certainly dont, but that's just how I roll).**

**PM any Story suggestions to me whenever (I don't plan very well), Review, Constructive criticism on how to improve would be fantastic,**

**Cheers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Aye lads/gals, chapter 3 finally. Sorry for the no show for a few weeks, due to family stuff, Avionics exams and lots of Fallout New Vegas. No big. I am getting ideas swirling around and building in my head, but it's a tad difficult to write down and not be extremely confusing and vague. Wrote this chapter while listening to "Carrion" by Parkway Drive (check it out, it's awesome), and staying up late as always :) Spot for Beta Reader is still open if anyone wants it, I currently have one person who says he/she wouldn't mind but I would like to have a few people before I make a decision. If anyone wants to contribute to this story or to brainstorm a story for the future, please feel free to PM me.** **Also as of this being written, 803 views for a mere 2 short chapters. Wow. Just wow**

A week and a half has gone by since Ruby woke up and some things have certainly changed, like Yang has significantly decreased her unrelenting teasing as she knows that the consequences would not be fun at all. Weiss has certainly had some internal conflict regarding Ruby and her not so great feelings towards Faunas. But above all, Ruby knows what Blake feels when she doesn't have her bow on. People have been staring at her, avoiding her like she was a freak. At first she shrugged this off as a temporary after effect of throwing Cardin through a wall in the form of a Beo-Wolf, but over time, the stares continued and Ruby's self esteem gradually lowered. Some people no longer saw her as the cheery, socially awkward, hooded girl that many people enjoyed to be around, but as a girl who could rip your face off in an instant. Cardin was still in the infirmary, but not for much longer. His "gang" have been avoiding but at the same time threatening Ruby with their so called payback. Cain on the other hand has been having an absolute ball learning about human behaviour and how best to deal with them. Though his serious attitude wore off as he got used to Team RWBY, such as helping Yang and Weiss dealing with the RDL of Team CRDL after threatening Ruby by attaching them to a large pole and slingshot them at a nearby cliff for them to dangle precariously from a great height for a few hours. Velvet, after Ruby spectacularly defended her dignity in class, hung around Ruby and her team at lunch and in their spare time as to escape the unsavoury people of Beacon.

"Ruby? How you holding up?" Yang asked as she saw her little sister lying on her bed facedown, with her hood on as if trying to hide her face.

"I'm fine, just tired." A muffled voice said from underneath a pillow.

"Your clearly not, you hardly leave the dorm in your free time, your not as happy as you used to be, you have had dramatic mood swings from relatively cheerful to very angry, and you have inhaled 38 large bags of chocolate chip cookies and 16 litres of milk. You're not "fine." Weiss said from across the room, not looking up from her textbook and notes. Yang looked at the floor by Ruby's bed and confirmed that many, many cookies were eaten in a short space of time.

"Yang, I told you I didn't other people, and you made me go out and meet... _people. _It's this sort of thing that makes me sceptical of other of meeting others

"Hasn't Cain been looking into human behaviour? Surely he has something to say to help." Blake said with her face still hiding behind her novel.

_Cain? Any thoughts?_

**Don't care about other people opinions. Those who think differently of you as soon as something new occurs, aren't really worthy of friendship are they? Team JNPR and your team have stuck with you haven't they?**

"Exactly! Don't let others get you down from their damned narrow minded opinions" Yang exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. This put Ruby in a less depressing mood from the validity of Cains statement. Ruby smiled as she turned over and stared at the roof, deep in thought, but oblivious to Weiss' "narrow minded opinions" regarding half human, half animal people.

"I'm gonna go have a quick shower" Ruby quietly said as she moved for the shower, hood still on. When she got into the bathroom, she quickly locked the door and threw off her hood.

_They can't know. No one can know._

**Sure they can, you just have to go about it the right way. If you can't, then find someone who can help you conceal it.**

_I'll have to hide them then, because I can't think of a good way to about this. Who would help me though? People haven't been very great recently. Knowing her, Yang wouldn't take it very seriously. Weiss would simply flip out. Blake... I think she could help, she did hide hers for a long time._

Ruby looked up in the mirror at the pointy, white fur ears that sit upon her head, clearly not impressed that she suddenly became a Faunus in one night, not that long after she woke up. Though there are upsides to it, such as extremely enhanced hearing, even more so than Blake's own hearing , letting her be able to hear her team mates in the room next to her very well. The only way she was hiding her new ears was by flattening them and having her hood on all the time. She knew it wasn't gonna hold up for much longer so she was determined to sort this out quickly.

**It's settled then. We ask Blake for assistance on this matter... and pray that Yang won't find out because she probably won't stop petting them like she does with Blake.**

Ruby shuddered as she realised that there would be an assault of puns if, or more like when, she finds out. There was a soft knock on the door of the bathroom, and Ruby was brought out of her thoughts.

"Rubes, you okay in there? It's been five minutes and you haven't turned on the shower." Yang's soft voice came from the other side of the door, with slight concern.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Jus... lost in thought is all. It's all good." Yang was all but convinced, and Ruby knew this. Yang was very persistent, even if she only _suspects_ something is wrong with her little sister. And this made Ruby paranoid, and this made Cain worried as well.

"If you say so. If it's regarding this whole were wolf thing you know you can talk to me right? Hurry up okay, I need to wash my hair and it takes a long time to dry it."

"You mean that messy... mane of hair that may as well be the most precious thing in your life?" Ruby heard Weiss say to Yang as she walked away from the door and back to her bunk.

Ruby finally got undressed and had a shower, being sure to cover her ears again when she left. While Yang was dealing with her hair in the bathroom, and was sure that Weiss was facing away from her, buried in her books of knowledge, Ruby quickly wrote a note. When she wrote it, she waved her hand and got Blake's attention. Blake put down her book and frowned at Ruby, confused as to why Ruby was being silent instead of just saying something, but she quickly understood she didn't want Weiss or Yang to know. Ruby flicked her wrist expertly and Frisbee'd the note at Blake, who caught it mid throw. She opened it silently, making sure not to alert Weiss, while also turning the page of her book to maintain the illusion she was still reading in case Weiss picked up on it.

_Blake, please meet on the roof at midnight when Weiss and Yang are asleep. It's important._

Blake nodded at Ruby in acknowledgement, and quickly hid the note so Yang wouldn't find it. She picked up her book and began to start reading again. Ruby got up and went for the door.

"I'm gonna go for a long walk and won't be back for a while so don't expect me to be here when you guys go to sleep."

"yes, yes fine." Weiss waved her hand dismissively, eyes still glued to her textbook. Ruby smiled at Blake as she went out the door for a long stroll.

Later that night, Blake stealthily tip-toed out of the dorm when the others were asleep and made her way to the roof to meet Ruby. _What could Ruby possibly need to secretly see me for? If it's regarding werewolf things she shouldn't need to be so secretive about it. _Blake dismissed these thoughts because she will find out in a minute.

Ruby sat on the rooftop of Beacon Academy, staring at the distant city lights of Vale. She then heard the click of a door closing, and turned around to see Blake walking towards her. She quickly stood up and walked towards her, anxious and scared of the possible outcomes from this. She stopped in front of Blake and looked up at her for a few seconds before removing her hood. Blake took a few seconds to register what she was seeing as the two, white ears on Ruby's head sat on her head, and stared at her a few seconds.

"I see. You want to hide them don't you?"

Ruby nervously nodded, now staring at the ground awkwardly. Blake smiled and made Ruby look up at her.

"Well you came to the right person."

**This chapter certainly took some planning and was a bit hard to write for a time but I got there. Shout-out to "Scourge from BloodClan" for the idea of Ruby having wolf ears, and this opens doors for new ideas to form. Reviews, ideas, favs and follows are much, much appreciated. Feel free to PM me about anything :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**FUUUUUCK! Please don't hate me. It's been a long damn time to make THIS up. There was writers block, frustration, ridiculous amounts of anime, a little bit of Game of Thrones and my job as an Avionics Apprentice. This took a frustratingly long time to write for some reason. Also, after a mere 3 chapters I have gained just over 1600 views, 18 favourites and 25 followers, you have no idea how awesome that makes me feel, so shout out to everyone who has read this. Lots of thinking and deciding on how this chapter will start to affect future chapters regarding Ruby's personality. If I fucked it, please let me know.**

Blake stood back to observe her creation, as Ruby stood there awaiting approval.

"I like it. It's not out of the ordinary, and winter is coming so it makes sense." Ruby nodded in agreement as she wore a brimmed, red beanie that Blake managed to scavenge from her wardrobe, and her newly dyed ears to match her hair colour. The cap wasn't bad, but it was too out of place for Ruby, and Yang would definitely catch on if she suddenly wore a cap, and besides, Beanies are comfy. It flattened her ears quite well and the only to notice the very slight out of shapeness of it is if you knew she had ears.

"It's not weird or out of place or anything?" Ruby inquired as she felt the new headwear.

"Nope, looks good, and it suits you well. Just play it cool and no one will suspect a thing." Blake said coolly. Ruby nodded and looked out at the distant city of Vale, back in her own thoughts

_What do you think?_

**I think the cover will hold for the moment. Yang will find out in time, it's just a matter of when and how.**

_Agreed. Yang's irritatingly curious and persistent nature will make things hard._

"Well I guess we should go get some sleep. It's late and I don't want to sleep in to get lectured by Weiss" Blake said as she turned to head back for the dorm.

"Okay. Thanks for helping me by the way. It means a lot to have someone to trust with this sort of thing."

"It's okay, I've had to do the same thing for a long time so I know how you feel. Oh yeah, if you do inherit most Faunus traits, you may go through some... phases." Blake calmly said with a bit of concern in her voice.

"Phases? Like what?"

"Most Faunus go through a part of their life where they don't want to be looked at, seen by anyone, talked to, etc, due to fear of social rejection in human society. It can get pretty bad depending on the person, for random periods of time, but I'm not sure if you will get it or not. If you do, I expect it will be very soon."

Ruby nodded while in thought over this and Blake took this as a queue to go back to the dorm, and Ruby followed a few minutes later. When Ruby got back to the dorm, she was greeted by a sleeping Yang and Weiss, with Blake quietly getting into bed. She quietly got in to bed herself, took the beanie off, put it to the side, slipped on her hood and went to sleep.

Ruby woke up the next morning, squinting at the unwelcome view of sunlight suddenly in her eyes. She slowly pulled her hood further over her head and over her eyes to block it out. After about 5 minutes she decided to get up, so she sat up and looked around, surprised by the fact that her teammates were still asleep, then realised it was only 6:00. She decided to go for a quiet stroll and think, so she grabbed her new beanie that Blake gave her the previous night and out it on, all the while removing her hood. She likes how she can now have full view of everything while also hiding her ears. She quietly left the dorm room and then just roamed around the campus for a bit.

She eventually found herself at the tallest tower of Beacon Academy. She sat on the edge of the window with her legs hanging over the edge, while she just thought about her current situation.

_I hope this turns out ok. I really don't want this to mess up my life. I'm happy the way it is._

**From what I can tell, your team are understanding people. Weiss would take some time though, and Yang would not care whether you are Faunus or not, but she has been known to spill secrets under pressure. Blake I think is the most trustworthy, as it seems she's been keeping secrets from everyone for a long time.**

_Agreed. Though it's most likely I will get questioned by other people, such as Goodwitch, and I don't know how to answer that sort of question without acting suspiciously._

**Well I guess you can just answer the best you can. If she doesn't back off, then you may need to tell her and her only.**

It's starting to get towards an hour before class, so Ruby gets up and goes back to the dorm. She gets in and sees that her teammates are only just getting up. Yang looked at Ruby with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Where were you? I woke up earlier and you weren't in bed." Ruby smiled a bit and shrugged.

"I was just going for a stroll, and to think about personal stuff without being interrupted." Yang tilted her head a bit and raised an eyebrow.

"This early? And what stuff would that be? Surely you can talk to your own sister about it, instead of keeping it to yourself." Ruby shot Yang an irritated look, something Yang doesn't get too often but is certainly an intimidating thing, even for her.

"_Stuff._ A'ight? Not for you to concern yourself." Ruby replied with a stern tone. Yang slightly flinched, then nodded in understanding as she proceeded with her morning rituals.

**Saying that will only make things worse, as she will be more curious. This is Yang we are talking about here, you will only fuel her unstoppable curiosity.**

Ruby sighed inwards as she knows Cain is correct. Yang can be extremely persistent when it comes to finding out Ruby's emotions.

_I know, but she was asking me questions. I'm not a big fan of questions, but I know that this will probably get worse as time progresses._

Ruby eventually got dressed for school and grabbed her bag with all her books, and as she was leaving, Blake held her back and whispered to her.

"Just be careful out there, it can get easy to forget you are hiding something. Don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine. You have my full support." She whispered to Ruby with a warm and supportive smile. Ruby nodded in thanks and went to Physics class with Weiss. As they were walking to class, Weiss curiously look at the beanie Ruby was wearing.

"Why are you wearing a beanie? I know winter is coming but it's not exactly cold enough to wear such a thing quite yet." Ruby growled quietly, but enough that Weiss could here, and since she was now part Beo-Wolf, it actually was a proper wolf growl, so her growl was no longer that of an innocent teenager.

"Why do you want to know? It doesn't affect my grades or ability to perform in combat so what do you care what I wear?" Ruby said with a frown on her face and said quite loudly, and then she started to speed walk ahead to class, leaving Weiss behind. Weiss was thoroughly confused, and then remembered when she got all defensive with Yang not that long ago. Now she was quite curious as to why Ruby was becoming like this. Most unbeneficial to Ruby.

**Ok, I will hopefully have more direction than I did before, as I have better direction with a wiring diagram of everything in a small aircraft. But of course, any help or suggestions with how the story progresses would be epically appreciated, just put it in reviews or PM it to me, or just hit me up for a chat. To know what the hell is happening with this story and any others I put out (wink wink), my bio on my profile will have the story status' to tell you whether I am actually doing it or if it is on temporary hold due to writers block or whatever is holding me up. Please let me know how I am doing with this story, I really don't want to disappoint (but I would still prepare to be sorely disappointed, just in case).**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am alive and I am back in action. Terribly sorry for the extremely long absence of this fic, but life happens. The chapters should be flowing quite nice for at least a decent amount of time now, just getting this chapter out of the way was just really annoying, also procrastination is a large trait in me. This chapter probably isn't as spectacular as you were expecting, but it's more of a setup chapter. Huge thanks to Recalibrate for getting me back on my feet, and getting this going again (Cheers bro).**

The days flew by and Ruby was not feeling great about her situation. There's a thing in her head, she can transform into a white Beowolf and now she is a Faunus. Her anxiety is through the roof, which gets some curious looks from other students and especially teachers. She has never taken off the red beanie that Blake gave her when they spoke on the rooftop, with the exception of when she goes to sleep, in which she puts her hood on. Yang has especially become very curious as to why Ruby is ALWAYS wearing that damn beanie and acting weird, and she really wants to know, but it has become very difficult to have a normal conversation with her about anything. She has not smiled for several days and has Yang very discouraged and concerned for her sisters well-being. Yang decides that she will now be dedicated to find out what is wrong, and to fix it no matter what it takes.

It was History class, and Cardin was back after the whole situation with being thrown through a few walls by the "Human-Grimm hybrid-like thing" that was his classmate. He managed to hobble over to his seat and sit down, but when he saw Ruby walk by him, he saw her eyes looking at him as if she were smiling widely at him. The Students of Beacon were now either scared or have taken a great liking and respect for Ruby, as she has also put other people in their place in the past few days. Ruby sat down casually, and awaited the class to start. No bouncing up and down as she nearly skipped, no loud "HI!" to fellow students in her childish voice, nothing. Professor Oobleck zipped into the room at blinding speed, with his coffee seemingly glued to his hand.

"Good morning students! I hope you are well awake and prepared for today because we have an impromptu exam!" The collection of groans and sighs was all the fast talking professor needed. "Take this as an opportunity to realise how much you have and have not been paying attention in this class!" He zipped around the room, handing out single page exams with blinding speed. "Begin!" And so pencils were picked up and the sounds of light scratching were made as the exams were started. About 3 minutes into it, Ruby felt her scroll vibrate. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it, and saw it was a message from Yang. She looked over at her sister questioningly and saw that Yang was looking back, the she gestured to Rubys scroll, urging her to read it. Ruby rolled her eyes and sighed as she opened the message and read it.

_Hey Rubes,_

_I need to talk to you after class about something._

_Lunchtime in the cafeteria, just us?_

_-Yang_

Ruby thought of several different reasons why Yang wanted to talk to her alone, but none really stood out to her. _**It's possible she is concerned for you. You have been acting really differently, but I know your reasons and they don't. You know what will inevitably happen.**_ Ruby frowned as Cain said those words to her. It was true, she can't hide change or her feelings so they become very apparent. She needs to come up with an excuse that seems legitimate, and fast. Ruby sighed as she wrote a response back to Yang saying that she will have lunch with her. Yang smiled at her, but Ruby raised an eyebrow in suspicion before Professor Oobleck was suddenly between them and it was obvious he was not impressed with them not doing the test, so they returned to it. Ruby would occasionally look over at Yang and eye her suspiciously, but would go back to her work after a few seconds. Ruby was especially nervous about what this special "chat" with her sister about, and she subconsciously moved her hand to her beanie and felt the ears lying flat on her head before quickly moving it back down to her desk and fiddled with her eraser as she stared blankly at her mostly completed exam. However, she didn't notice Yang looking at her while she did this, raising Yangs concern and curiosity even higher than what it already was. There was _something_ about that beanie, she could tell, and she intends to find out what it is.

Lunch finally came after what felt like ages of sitting in that classroom, but Ruby would rather have stayed in there doing more History instead of the incoming interrogation from her sister. She sighed deeply before dumping her bag off at her dorm, then hauling ass to the cafeteria to get this over with. _**You know you're really over thinking this, I doubt it's going to be as bad as you think it will be.**_ Cains voice echoed through her head, trying to reduce her already high level of nervousness. _You haven't been living with Yang your whole life, she is not going to let it go until she knows what she wants to know. Pretty much what Yang Wants, Yang gets no matter what lengths she has to go to get it. _Silence is what Ruby got from Cains for a few moments before he spoke up. _**You know, you have some level of power as team leader, and if it starts to get bad, let me take control and I will interfere. **_ Ruby didn't respond, but understood the personal importance this is to her, so she just nodded as she finally made it to the cafeteria.

Ruby looked around to find her sister, and eventually found her at the furthermost corner of the large room, and she managed to get the whole table to herself, which didn't ease her nerves in the slightest. Ruby couldn't find the willpower to move her feet, and her anxiety has been through the roof which just made things worse. _**Go on**_. Ruby finally managed to take a step forward and beelined it all the way to Yangs table. Yang perked up to the sight of Ruby, and put on a warm smile. She already got Rubys lunch for her so she wouldn't need to go get it herself (or escape).

"Hey Rubes, how are you?" Yang happily said, as if nothing were wrong. Ruby sat down slowly, while eyeing her sister suspiciously. She pulled her tray of food towards her, then looked at it, then Yang (who was still smiling), then back to her food, then started wolfing it down (**Heh). **Yang eventually shuffles in her seat before speaking up.

"So... how are things?" Yang said somewhat awkwardly, as she didn't really prepare for this little sit down with her sister.

"Fine, I guess." _Man, this is incredibly awkward, _Both Yang andRuby thought as Ruby tried to find a way out of this. Finally, yang put on a serious face and looked at Ruby straight in the eyes, and sighed.

"Okay Rubes, what's wrong? You have been so out of it recently and you are really worrying me." Ruby froze and looked up at her sister cautiously.

"Nothing. I'm fine, see?" Ruby put on the most unconvincing smile ever done. Yang gave her a deadpan look of disapproval. Ruby look down at her food and jabbed at it lightly.

"I'm fine okay, I'll be over it soon. Hopefully." Ruby said quietly. Yang narrowed her eyes at her, because she knew it was a lie.

"Ruby-"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Ruby yelled at her, before becoming ashamed at her outburst and lowering her head. She then realised that she drove her knife straight through the table. She tried to pull it out but ultimately failed and sighed in defeat, then looked at Yang.

"I just need time, ok?" She said to Yang in a sad and defeated tone, knowing that Yang would crumble at seeing her in such a way. Yang got up from her seat and sat next to her sister, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"ok, whatever you need. As long as you get better, ok?" Yang rested her cheek on Rubys red beanie, but something was off. Yang could a sort of lump on top of Rubys head, which only fuelled her curiosity even more. She lifted her head up and started feeling the top of Rubys head, realising that there were two of them. Ruby was now wide eyed, and started sweating from the nervousness of being found out, which she was certain she will be in a few seconds.

"Ruby? What's on the top of your head?"Yang asked her little sister, hoping she would actually tell her.

_**She's onto you.**_

_Fuck._

"N-n-nothing, must just be my hair bunched up." Ruby replied nervously, and at this point Yang was just fed up with the crap and just pulled the beanie off of her head. Yang blinked a few times before taking in what she was looking at. Upon Rubys head were two, bright white wolf ears, standing tall.

_**If you want to leave, now would be the time to do so.**_

"huh." Was what Yang had to say about it, but Ruby was shaking as she realised that everyone in the cafeteria were staring at the two of them, probably since her unnecessarily loud outburst. And just like that, Ruby exploded into a flurry of rose petals, using her semblance to get out as fast as possible, and Yang not having moved, still holding the red beanie in one hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

**so... wow. As of writing this, I have 92 followers, 64 favorites and 7,389 views. Words cannot express how grateful I am that you have all enjoyed the story so far, you guys are amazing. This chapter is a little short, but things will be picking speed pretty rapidly, but the time to do it won't be in my favor because I begin the remainder of my course, and Communication is. a. bitch. so study will consume my time, but now I actually know whats gonna happen so things will be out quicker, so YAY!**

**Also shout out to my Beta Readers DV330 and LordOda, and my Ideas-man Recalibrate who helps string it all together, and helps tremendously with the story ideas. You guys are awesome.**

* * *

><p>For about 10 seconds, Yang stared the spot where Ruby sat until she ran off at blinding speeds. She ran to the dorm room as fast as she could and flew open the door and frantically looked for her sister, but all she saw was Blake on her bed reading a book while eating her lunch, who was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Have you seen Ruby?" Yang asked Blake in a panicked voice. Blake, picking up on her distress, put down her book and food and walked over to Yang.

"What happened?" She asked the distressed blonde. Yang just ran her fingers through her hair as she thought. She explained everything that happened, including the ears being exposed to everyone in the cafeteria. Blake sighed, closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Damn it, everything that could go wrong, did. I knew about Ruby having wolf ears, I gave her the beanie to help hide them, as well as the support she needed." Yangs eyes widened at this.

"Wait you knew? And you didn't think to tell me?!" Her eyes were flickering red, but Blake knew Yang wouldn't hurt her partner.

"Yang, Ruby asked me to keep this from everyone and I wasn't going to say no. She came to me because I am also a Faunus and could help her deal with this, which is now out the window. Ruby was brought into the Faunus life at a... delicate stage, that was developed during the war, but it only affects Faunus from certain regions. We get highly paranoid about people knowing we are Faunus, become anti-social to Humans. The extreme mood swings she gets is new though. Driving a knife through the table? Not something that normally happens." Blake sat back down, now deep in thought. Yang growled in anger, but decided to get Weiss in on this so she pulled out her scroll and started typing away. Blake had to think about what to do, so she delved into her past experiences with this situation. She growled in frustration as she never dealt with someone completely running away. Yang pulled out her scroll and opened up the tracker, but it said that Ruby was in the room. She looked around and found Rubys scroll on her bed. She yelled in anger as she threw her own scroll at the wall with startling force.

"Yang, it's not going to help anyone if you get hot headed like that." Blake said to her calmly. Yang looked at her with red eyes.

"My sister is missing because of something I did, and you expect me to not be hot headed!?"

"No, just don't let it control you like that. If we want to get her back, we need to think logically." Yang simmered down after that, accepting her logic. Blake started pacing around the room, deep in thought once more.

"We need to tell Ozpin. Go find him, I'll message Weiss and get her up to speed."

* * *

><p>Weiss sat at her desk in the classroom, waiting for the class to start. Her fingers were drumming heavily on the desk, and she had a scowl on her face.<p>

_Where are they? They are never this late to class._

She watched students pile in through the door and get to their seats. Professor Port stood at the front of the room observing everyone, before noticing Weiss was sitting by herself.

"Miss Schnee, where is the rest of your team?" He asked her in his booming voice that emanated from his comically oversized moustache. Weiss sighed, and then shrugged.

"I don't know, they SHOULD be here, but I don't know what could have possessed them to not-" BING! Weiss' scroll went off, meaning that she had a message. She opened it, and saw it was from Blake.

**Ruby's gone.** **Dorm room. Now.**

Weiss closed up her scroll, picked up her sword and stood up.

"It would seem I have important business to deal with regarding Ruby. May I go?" She asked the professor politely. Professor Port, full well knowing about Ruby's...condition, easily agreed.

"Of course you can, now go on." Weiss bowed politely, before making her way to the door. The second the door closed behind her, she started running towards the dorm room.

* * *

><p>Yang jogged toward the Headmasters office with a purpose. She eventually reached it and stood there restlessly in the elevator until it opened into his larger-than-should-be office.<p>

"Miss Xiao-Long? What can I help you with?" He asked, while guzzling his coffee.

"Ruby is missing. She ran off, and it was my fault." Yang glared at the floor in shame for doing this to her sister. The headmaster got up from his chair and walked over to Yang and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tell me everything that happened."

Ruby walked the streets Vale aimlessly, deep in thought.

_Stupid Yang, why did she have to go and do that? That was so uncalled for, and she couldn't even pick up the signs that I just wanted to be left alone._

_**You know how she can be when she gets curious. **_

_I know but... really? She couldn't get a hint?_

_**She saw that something was obviously wrong, and tried to comfort you. Regardless of how it turned out, she was just trying to help.**_

_I know, she just doesn't know when to stop. I know that Weiss will absolutely have issues, she is barely getting over Blake, and being led by a Faunus is not something that a Schnee will accept so easily._

_**Then she will need time to come to terms with it all.**_

_But the issue is going back in general, everyone saw me and I could already hear whispers of people talking about me. "A Faunus with the power to turn into a Beowolf" isn't a great title to have, especially to anti-Faunus groups, but it seems like I have no choice._

_**Sounds like something that the White Fang would be very interested in.**_

Ruby groaned very audibly at this.

_Great, even more to worry about. _

_**It might be best to lay low for a while, at least for everyone to let this settle and come to terms with this, especially your partner.**_

_Ok, but where the hell would I "hide out"? I haven't exactly had to do this before._

_**Already thought of a place that is secluded and no one would think of, and if they did, they wouldn't dare go to unless they knew how to handle Grimm, which you definitely do. **_

_**Mountain Glenn.**_

* * *

><p>"So... she's a Faunus now?"<p>

"Yup"

"And she ran off?"

"Correct" Blake answered Weiss, who had a blank face.

"I don't know what to think about this..." Weiss said as she sat down on her desk chair in the dorm room.

"Which bit, the fact that she is now a Faunus, or the bit where she ran off?" Weiss paused for a few seconds before answering her teammate.

"First bit. I'm a Schnee, being _led _by a Faunus is simply unacceptable, and my father would not have it, he went through many contacts to make sure that Ruby wasn't a Faunus. Also my views on them have hardly changed, I only made an exception for the few that I know here in Beacon, but now this is just getting... too much." Weiss folded her arms and looked out the window of the room. Blake frowned at her and balled her hands into fists.

"And I thought you had changed..." Blake then suddenly stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Professor Ozpin sipped at his coffee as the information sank in. Yang paced around his office, desperately thinking for a solution. The headmaster opened up his computer and pulled up camera feeds from around the key points around beacon. He pulled up the main gate feed at roughly about when Ruby ran off. The results proved that Ruby did indeed leave the school, and this did not sit well with the headmaster.<p>

"Well Yang, Ruby did indeed leave the school without her scroll, which will make it difficult to track her down and bring her back. But I will have all my people on the lookout for her or any information about her." He said calmly. Yang rubbed her face with her hands as she groaned loudly in annoyance. "Is there nothing that I can do to get my little sister back?" Ozpin shook his head.

"Not unless you want to wander around Vale for days without any luck. Vale is a large city and she could be anywhere. You only found Miss Belladonna because you followed the explosions, this time I fear Ruby will be more subtle. It's obvious that she doesn't want to be found, and she would want to keep it that way, at least for the moment. Ruby could be anywhere right now." Professor Ozpin turned and looked out the massive window, and looked across Vale.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby stood on the edge of Mountain Glenn, after 3 days of hiking through many miles of forest, with nothing but Crescent Rose on her hip, 4 magazines for her weapon, a sleeping bag, some food, and Cain to keep her company. It was a dangerous way to get there, but it was better than taking the now infested tunnels that she went through on the White Fang train. Days of sleeping in trees have left her aching and longing for a solid night of sleep on something that wasn't bark. She gazed down an empty street of the failed city expansion, taking in the scenery. She could properly take in the sheer amount of despair that reeked through the broken city. Ruby looked over to an abandoned playground, and walked over to it. As she got closer to it, she swore she could hear the laughter of children on the swing, and young lovers talking to each other as they sat on the bench.

_**This place smells of death and hate. You want to hide? This is the place to do it.**_

_I can see why, since it's CREEPY AS HELL. We shouldn't be here, but I guess I'll take it._

_**Then let's find a place to hole up, somewhere high.**_

With that, Ruby strolled down the road, always alert for any Grimm she may come across. The road was cracked from so many years of not being tended to and the majority of buildings have either fallen over or have caved in on themselves. Large, faded bloodstains lined the roads and footpaths from the many people who fell to the Grimm during their escape. As Ruby looked on, she realised how much death occurred here. She felt an overwhelming amount of despair, and threw up.

Ruby felt a sharp pain in her stomach; and she looked at her vomit and saw blood.

_That can't be very good._

_**It must be the strain of the overwhelming emotions from just being in this place. If you want to survive here, you must strengthen yourself. This place could consume you if you don't strengthen your will. There is no shame in going back home to your friends and family. I'm sure your sister must be going mad from not knowing where you are.**_

Ruby cringed at the thought of what Yang must be going through, as it has been a few days without contact. But she realises that she has Blake and Weiss to help calm her, since they are the voice of logic and reason within the team.

_No, I am not wanted there anymore, and I will only find myself as an outcast if I go back. I must press on and face whatever may lie within this city, so I may stay here until I sort... whatever this is, out. _

_***sigh* very well, but don't push yourself. I don't want to know what this place would do to you psychologically. Let's just find a place to stay, preferably high with a view.**_

And so, Ruby pressed on through the dead city.

Yang has not been faring well the past few days, and Blake and Weiss were very concerned that she may do something very irrational soon. Blake has done her best to help Yang calm down and convince her that Ruby just needs space and that she will come home, but as the days dragged on, Yang has become more depressed from blaming herself from the events that transpired 3 days ago. To say Yang's temper was bad would be an understatement, and her distress at not even knowing if her little sister was fine, has been making it worse.

Yang was currently staring out a window in one of the towers of Beacon Academy, staring out at Vale, as if searching for Ruby from there. She focused on one of the many streets that line Vale, and could see the little specs of people, so many of them.

_Any one of those people could be Ruby... If I hadn't pushed her, she wouldn't have left, and everything would be fine... DAMN IT!_

Yang punched glass causing it to crack and almost shatter.

"Blaming yourself and punching things isn't going to do anything you know. Believe me, I know from experience." Yang turned around and saw Blake standing behind her with two cans of Soda in her hands.Yang sighed heavily as she sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the glass of the window.

"Yeah, well I can't help it if I feel useless at the moment. Ruby's been missing for three goddamn days, and I have no idea where she went or would even go. And it damn well IS my fault because I pushed her too far and did something I shouldn't have, and after that meltdown she had, I bet my life savings she has gone back to the girl who feared even being looked at by other people."

Blake sat down next to Yang and handed her the drink.

"She used to fear even being looked at? That's not exactly normal." Blake replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yup, I needed to nudge her a fair bit just to go out and just say, "Hi" to people. It took a couple of years, but she eventually made a very small group of friends at school and they went to Signal together. I told you about when Ruby came to me after her first encounter with Weiss, right?" Blake nodded slowly, now understanding.

"That really pushed me to get Ruby to talk to people here in Beacon, especially now that she can't really go see her friends she left back in Signal, and because she needs to learn to interact with new people, and not just her scythe. Her extreme social anxiety started to resurface after her not very friendly first encounter with the ice princess, but she has gotten significantly better since she met you, and had a proper talk with Weiss." Yang lowered her head and sighed.

"And now that she would be subjected to what the rest of the Faunus are put through, you think she has gone back to a completely anti-social person that fears other people? That, coupled with Weiss' racism towards Faunus, also with the fact that she was brought into the Faunus life during a very delicate and emotional stage, this will not go down very well. If this is the case, then we need to straighten out Weiss before we bring Ruby back." Blake said with determination in her eyes. Yang sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, and groaned. 

"Why not do both at the same time? Ruby is very good at hiding when she wants to, and it would probably take longer to find her than it would to settle Weiss' opinion." Blake, knowing there was no arguing against Yang and the fact that she did have a point, sighed and nodded.

"Alright, let's come with a plan then."

After an hour or so of searching, she eventually came upon a tall and bland looking apartment building. Ruby walked up to the main door and slowly opened it. Shattered glass lay all over the cracked marble floor, and the air was thick with dust and god knows what else. She slowly walked through the corridors, with Crescent Rose at the ready in case something attacks her in such a confined place. Ruby looked around and found the stairs, she started ascend the large flight of steps, with only the light shining through the windows to guide her way. She felt many strong emotions wash through her as she realised that she was the first person in many, many years to pass through here, where people used to live. Ruby eventually settled on an apartment within the top floor of the building, facing the street, and the door still somewhat solid. The room was still in a somewhat decent condition, there was no mess from someone trying to get away. It was a small apartment, large enough for only one person, maybe two if you really wanted to. There was a small kitchen, a couch, table, a basic single bed and a balcony that looked over the city. The room was actually preserved rather well; despite the many years, the expansion of Vale was still sitting here in ruins. The dust was minimal, and various photos and art around the room still had a decent amount colour left on them.

She set down the bag she had on the table, and walked out to the balcony and peered into the city. She could see blurry outlines of Grimm in the distance but wasn't worried about them since they are far away. Dusk was upon her, so Ruby decided to get some much needed sleep on a proper bed, so she locked the door to the room, lied down on the old mattress, and left her precious scythe in one hand by her side in a position so it could easily and quickly aim at the door in case a Grimm decides to come after her while she slept. She shut her eyes, letting sleep come to her quickly.

**A/N: Heya all. Terribly sorry for the ridiculous wait from the last chapter and I realise that this chapter isn't exactly long, a lot of my time is being consumed (Which will continue until the 2****nd**** of February, but I will do my best.) and my imagination sucks at the moment, but I have come up with some ideas as well as received some sweet ideas from some awesome people who want to help with this story, which hopefully I will end up with some pretty sick story stuff, so I'm excited for that. **

**I would like to get as many people involved in this story as I can, so if you have any suggestions, ideas for the stories, anything like that, or you just want to chat about anything you want, feel free to PM me. I also have some room for a couple more Beta Readers so if you're keen for that be sure to hit me up about it. **

**Many thanks to my Beta Readers: DV330, LordOda, Minesniper and MrStark357. You guys are absolutely fantastic in helping me not suck with things like grammar and ideas for the story.**


End file.
